The Fourth Quarter Quell
by Xechasate
Summary: "For this Quarter Quell, as a sign to the Districts that the Capitol is always merciful, only twelve Tributes will be Reaped total. This means that each District will place all the names of the eligible children into the Reaping bowl, and one name will be drawn at random. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds..." here she smiled cynically, "be ever in your favor." SYOT CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the intro to the 100th HUNGER GAMES, or the FOURTH QUARTER QUELL!**

* * *

_Hi, Diary! It's time for the Quarter Quell announcement. It's my first Quarter Quell, so I'm super excited. I can't wait! As soon as President Vandara Vetrios herself reads the announcement, I'll type up the whole thing so I start the Quell off right! This is Aurora Austriallis, and I'm ready to go!_

* * *

President Vetrios approached the microphone and started her speech. "Once again, it is time to announce the Quarter Quell. The Quarter Quell comes about every twenty-five years. It gives Quell Games a fresh new twist. On the First Quarter Quell, for example, only men were reaped for the games to show that even the strongest in your districts, the men, are vulnerable. On the Second Quarter Quell, the Tributes were put in an Arena that had no Cornucopia, to show that the Capitol is not always willing to give things away to those who have not earned it. For the Third and most Recent Quarter Quell, the contestants were placed in a Labyrinth with pure white everything, to drive them insane as a result of the brilliant lights.

"For this Quarter Quell," here she stopped and signaled the small boy to bring her the Quell Box that had been much feared in all the Districts. He carried it up the steps and laid it on the table right next to President Vetrios. Vandara opened and stared at the yellowed envelopes. Three were already open, and the fourth was right before her fingertips. She drew it out of the box and turned back to the cameras.

"For this Quarter Quell, as a sign to the Districts that the Capitol is always merciful, only twelve Tributes will be Reaped total." Here she refolded the paper and slipped it back into the envelope. Vandara then placed the envelope back into the box and snapped her fingers, summoning the boy to take the box away again.

"This means that each odd District will place all the names of the eligible males into the Reaping bowl, and one name will be drawn at random. The even Districts will place all the names of the eligible females into the Reaping bowl, and again, names will be drawn at random.

Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds..." here she paused and smiled cynically, "be _ever_ in your favor."

* * *

**I need tributes! I don't think that this story will be as long as a normal SYOT because I'll only have half the tributes as normal. I also need the District 10 Female for my other SYOT, "The 99th Hunger Games." Have fun sending in tributes, and this will be a first come, first served basis. I will accept tributes through PM only, but I will take reservations via review.**

**I will not update this story untill I have all my tributes, as I want to do a one-chapter Reaping. The form is in my profile, and I will only be accepting a maximum of two tributes per person. Thank you, and don't forget to "Live life for the moment, because everything else is uncertain."**


	2. Reapings Districts 1-5

**I hate making deadlines for myself - but, I promised mnmdancin12 that I'd get these Reapings up by New Years'. Then the fifth. Nothing like procrastination, eh?**

* * *

**Kameryn Sapphire, District 1 Escort**

I stepped onto the stage hastily. The Mayor had just finished his monotone of a speech, reading the Treaty of Treason, and I wanted to get this Reaping over as quickly as possible. I just hoped that I didn't mess up; the last Escort who didn't pull the right name for District 1 out of the Reaping bowl was executed.

I slid into my place in front of the microphone and greeted District 1 with my signature line: "Helll-llllo District 1," I called. "It is that time of year again! Time for the FOURTH QUARTER QUELL! I, personally, cannot wait for the Games to start... So let's get this party started!"

I let my hand hover over the Reaping bowl - just a plain old bowl - for a moment before I plunged in. My fingers hit _that slip_ - you know, the one that kinda jolts you? I pulled it out and held it up where I could see it. "Shimlae Jackson!"

A boy in a basketball outfit and spiky black hair stepped out of the crowd. "I'm Shimlae," he stated, as he started walking to the stage, his height and strong build not diminished by his tiredly slumping shoulders. Another boy slipped out of the crowd. "I Vol-"

The new kid was cut off by Shimlae swiftly spinning and punching him. "Don't," Shimlae growled. "You aren't right in the head, kid. You wouldn't last the Bloodbath." Shimlae then kicked the fallen child viciously in the ribs and stormed to the stage.

I stared at him as he walked towards me. Then I took the microphone off the stand and handed it to him, saying "How old are you?" He glared at me and I couldn't tell what emotion was flashing through his brown eyes. I looked away and then looked back - was that a flash of blue in his eyes? Sure enough, his irises were a bright blue rimmed with dark brown.

Suddenly, he spoke, breaking me out of my musings. "I'm fifteen," he stated clearly. I turned back to face most of the crowd. "Your tribute for the FOURTH QUARTER QUELL!"

**Lyric Utrymme, District 2 Escort**

"Vivian Johannson!" I cried. As soon as the words left my mouth, a girl with dark brown hair that was held back in a French braid stepped forward. She stood firmly in the middle of the square untill people cleared a path for her, then shouted "I volunteer as tribute!"

She then made her way to the stage, her loose pale blue blouse and dark indigo jeans rustling as she walked quickly and confidently. Once the volunteer was on the stage, I turned to her and asked "What's your name? How old are you?"

She responded quickly, eagerly. "My name is Augusta Brighton." Here she paused and giggled. "I'm seventeen!"

I turned back to the crowd. "Augusta Brighton, your tribute!"

**Aurora Austriallis, District 3 Escort**

I stepped towards the microphone to shake hands with the Mayor, who had just finished his speech. I then turned to the crowd of people gathered in the District 3 square and almost fainted. It was my first year as an Escort, and I was nervous.  
"Hello, District 3," I said calmly. "It's my first time as an Escort, so I'll introduce myself. My name is Aurora Austriallis. Now, let's see who the luck tribute is!"

I turned to the Reaping bowl and did exactly as Kameryn had instructed me: dip hand, draw the slip that tingles, remove hand. I swiveled back to face the crowd again. "Glitch Connors!"

I had to wait a moment before a boy, who was white as a sheet and sweating profusely, stepped out of the crowd. He made his way stumblingly to the stage. A stained white dress shirt clung to him, damp spots dotting his back, and his pinstriped black pants were faded and baggy. Once he got to the stage, I looked at him and said "Glitch?"

He nodded, and I asked "How old are you?" He looked at me strangely. "I, uh... Oh! I'm fifteen!"

I shook my head slightly as I announced "District 3! Your tribute, GLITCH CONNRS!"

**Noralinda Peach, District 4 Escort**

I walked onto the stage apprehensively. Last year, for the 99th Hunger Games, I had worn a dress that the President herself had scolded me for. This year, however, I was playing it safe. I was wearing a dark blue suit jacket with a high-button white fitted blouse on underneath and a dark blue knee-length pencil skirt. Nothing provocative, nothing dangerous. Just... modest. And restricting. And boring.

I spoke rapid-fire into the microphone. "HELLODISTRICTFOUR, itissogoodtoseeyouagain! IcannotwaitfortheGamestostartsolet'sgetthisReapingdone - thatwaywecan... gettotheCapitolandtheGamescanbegin!"

By now, everyone in the square looked dazed. I stepped quickly to the reaping bowl and pulled out a name. I spun back around just as quickly and shot off the name: "Ripple Drift!"

A small girl with darkly tanned skin and jet-black hair stumbled out of the crowd. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt that was impeccably pressed, and a white knee-length skirt that rustled and snapped as her steps went from stumbling to quick and precise. She made it to the stage quickly, and even before I could ask her, she'd already captured the microphone and said "Hello, District 4! I'm your twelve-year-old tribute this year- Happy Hunger Games!"

I stared in amazement. Then I gently reclaimed the microphone and looked back to the crowds. "You heard the kid- HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!"

**Galia (pronounced Gal-LI-ah) Keukatan, District 5 Escort**

I sighed in frustration. Slipping my comb out of my pocket, I quickly pulled my bright-yellow hair up into a ponytail. Every year, I hope the wind will be calm enough that I can keep my hair down. Every year, IT ISN'T. Gah.

I stepped to the reaping bowl without even addressing the crowd. Pulling a slip, I looked at it and nod to myself. Dyslexia makes it kinda hard to read some names, but this one was easy. I faced the microphone and called out the name: "Abe Kaydoff!"

A boy walked bravely to the stage. His brown hair, ruffled in the brisk wind, had streaks of grey in it, and the boy was awfully thin. His plaid collared shirt caught the wind, and it ballooned, causing Abe to look as though he was a balloon that was about to fly away and his jeans just made his legs look absurdly skinny.

He made it to the stage without mishap. I turned and inquired "How old are you?"

He looked at me and coughed. "I am twelve," he enunciated clearly. I stare at him in shock. Never before had I heard a twelve year old speak so perfectly!

Recovering, I turned to the population of District 5. "Abe Kaydoff, YOUR TRIBUTE!"

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to upload... Been really buisy lately because of having to find another ballet Academy - the one I've been going to for the last 11 years closed, then the one I was at for about 5 months closed, so we've finally found a suitable Academy again!**


End file.
